The disclosed invention is directed generally to video microscopy systems, and more particularly to a quick-release video camera support system for a video microscopy system that can have a plurality of microscope and/or direct view work areas.
A video microscopy system basically includes a microscope, a video camera coupled to the microscope, and a video monitor, and is generally utilized for presentation of microscope images to a group of observers. Video microscopy systems offer the advantages of lower cost in comparison to having a number of microscopes, the affordability of better grade microscopes since fewer are needed, the capability of using a pointer, and more effective communication since all observers are observing the same image.
Typically, the video camera in a video microscopy system is secured to the microscope via a threaded fitting that engages the internally threaded lens mount of the video camera. While such mechanism for supporting a video camera might be acceptable where only one microscope is utilized, it is cumbersome in a video microscopy system having one camera and more than one microscope. Generally, the use of a threaded connection for supporting a video camera on a microscope makes moving the video camera, for example, to view something other than the microscope image, cumbersome, time consuming, and possibly disruptive of a presentation.